


Commonality

by lilpabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Asami POV, Canon, Canon Compliant, Equalists (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Korra POV, Korrasami - Freeform, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, Relationship Tension, Sato family secrets, Tension, Villain PoV, relationship, smuttier as we go, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpabu/pseuds/lilpabu
Summary: Asami was gripping Korra’s waist so hard that Korra winced. She points at the young woman’s chest, “I don’t need bending to bend and break your body in half.”“Let’s do it then,” the young woman quickly retorts, excitement in her eyes. And something else Asami can’t quite place in that moment. Hunger? “Let’s go into the parking lot and handle this, just us two.”“Woah woah woah,” Korra steps in between the two women, arms outstretched to create distance between them.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 228
Collections: Korrasami Universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.. This is my first multi-chapter piece & I am having a LOT of fun with it, especially writing from both the perspectives of Asami and a villain. Please do leave a comment if you have any suggestions on where the plot should go or just general thoughts! It really would be so appreciative. Chapters should be published in quick succession. 
> 
> PS - will get a bit smuttier and angsty as we go.

_She picked up that morning’s edition of the Republic City Times.She saw the latest headline — Meet Republic City’s Most Successful Woman Under 25 — and spat in disgust, much to the dismay of the newsstand’s owner._

_“Not a fan?” the owner muttered sarcastically._

_“Of this city’s prissiest brat?” She retorted. She looked down at the front page image again, a shot of Asami Sato cutting the ribbon at the launch of the city’s new underground Satorail, looking larger than life. “No, I’m not impressed.”_

_She paid the newsstand owner a few yuan for the newspaper and continued walking through Harmony Park, unable to take her gaze away from Asami’s face. She thought to herself how it always seemed that the most powerful people got their success by stepping on the backs of their friends along the way._

_Surely, this city would not find Asami Sato, or Future Industries, all that successful if they knew the truth. If they understood the pain Asami Sato has caused with her careless and selfish actions._

_“Mommy, look! Asami Sato and the Avatar!”_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by giggling between a young girl and her mother walking by her. She turned to where the young girl was pointing and saw Asami Sato herself and Avatar Korra sitting by the lake, feeding each other dumplings and laughing loudly. Like they owned the place._

_Her gaze lifted to view the enormous statue of Avatar Korra a few meters away from the couple.Oh yeah, they pretty much do._

_“Oh Mommy, aren’t they amazing? I want to grow up and own my own company, just like Asami.”_

_The newspaper was crumpled as her fists tightened instinctively, her temper getting the better of her. “Trust me, kid. You don’t want to be anything like her.”_

_The girl’s mother sheepishly smiled at her, and turned her daughter’s shoulders to continue on their walk._

_She cursed to herself, suddenly aggravated about it all. She thought about her loss which only served to feed her anger._

_Asami Sato was nothing but a virus in this city. She would continue to spread and spread her power, taking and taking along the way mercilessly. Her body shook as she stared at Korra gently cup Asami’s cheek, and give her a chaste kiss. When Asami grinned, she visualized slapping it off Asami’s face._

_She needed to stop Asami Sato from hurting others the way Asami did her. She wanted to stop this virus in its track. Resolutely. She’s dreamt about it for years. But how?_

_She wasn’t dumb. In fact, some might say she was quite smart. Maybe not as smart as they’d call Asami Sato, but still smart. She knew Asami was rarely alone, and she certainly knew that between Asami’s gadgets and all-powerful girlfriend that Asami was untouchable._

_A gust of wind brought a throw-away flier to catch on her foot. When she caught a glimpse of Avatar Korra on it, she leaned down and straightened out the flier._

_‘Reunion Pro-Bending Tournament: Come See All Your Old Favorites!Featuring the Fire Ferrets, Steel Turtle-Ducks, and More!”_

_She smiled as she stared at the poster. Not because she was particularly a pro-bending fan - although she did admire the bold violence of it - but because she saw a printed line that served as a catalyst to wheels turning in her mind, blocks falling into place, plans forming smoothly._

_She ran her finger over the line, ‘Tournament and After-Party Sponsored and Hosted by Future Industries’._

_“Nearly untouchable,” she corrected herself._

_——_

“Whoosh, whoosh, splat, crunch, whoop, Ahhhhh!”

Asami held her hand to her mouth and laughed as Bolin and Korra mimicked how tonight’s pro-bending matches will go, sound effects and all.

“That’s when Korra will come in - _Whoosh_ \- and the last of them will go down!” Bolin dramatically falls to the ground as Korra pretends to whip him with water. He springs up. “And the crowds will sing the songs of our victories for evermore,” he sighs dreamily.

“Alright bro, let’s get some dinner and rest before we head to the stadium.” Mako sounded focused, but Asami could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh. “Bye Korra, Asami, we’ll see you later.”

Korra stops play-bending with Bolin and waves good-bye, “See you later!”

Still slightly out of breath, Korra turns to Asami with a huge smile and eyes bright with excitement and anticipation. Asami’s chest tightens and she smiles back from her sheer pleasure at the sight. “Asami, it is so cool that you’re sponsoring this. This is exactly what the city needs to forget about Kuvira and construction and whatever else we’ve all been dealing with the past few months. Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Korra punctuated each thank you with a kiss on Asami’s face. “It’s my pleasure,” she sneaks out through her giggling. “It’s more selfish than anything else, I think I needed the distraction too after everything that’s been going on at the company.”

Over the years, Future Industries has dealt with negative press. It started after her dad was arrested for helping spearhead the Equalist movement. It was hard to get the world to trust the company again when Asami stepped into the role of CEO at the age of 19. 

Nevertheless, Asami pushed through and even led Future Industries to unprecedented success. The whole ordeal meant Asami was no stranger to bad press, and since then has been able to navigate the company through the occasional twisted or unsavory story that the press or her competitors put out. 

Recently though, it seemed as though the press couldn’t get enough of talking about Future Industries. Story after story kept popping up in the tabloids detailing egregious money laundering schemes, worker exploitation horrors, and even allegations of Asami sleeping with the Avatar to distract Korra from noticing Future Industries was creating weapons of mass destruction. 

They were all asinine, of course. But annoying. And tiring.

So when Asami listened to her friends talk about the stress they have all been under at dinner with Tenzin’s family a couple months ago, and heard Meelo whine “It just feels like nothing fun ever happens anymore” — she couldn’t help herself. 

_“That’s it, Meelo!” Asami exclaimed, looking around to everyone at the table. “We should do something_ **_fun_ ** _! For the whole city! Something like.. like..” She dug deep until old memories of whooping and cheering came to mind._

_“Something like bringing back a night of pro-bending!”_

_The table started murmuring in excitement. “Yes! Spirits I miss pro-bending so much!” Bolin sighed, stars in his eyes._

_“You don’t have to miss it, Bo” Asami shot back, growing more excited as the details of the night formed in her mind. “We can hold a reunion tournament, filled with the city’s most legendary fan favorites. I can even have the company sponsor it.”_

_“This is why I love that genius brain of yours!” Korra cheered, pumping her fists and giving Asami a sloppy kiss. Asami blushed ferociously at the attention._

Now, Asami links her arm in her new girlfriend’s as they walk to the Air Temple to drop Korra off before Asami has to return to her estate to get ready for the night. She grins slyly, “Plus, I get to watch my girlfriend get all sweaty and kick butt all night. A total win-win.”

Korra laughs, happy. Then she decides to flirt back, because she can’t help herself. “You know, you might get jealous tonight,” she teases.

“Yeah? Why’s that?

“Because obviously the Fire Ferrets are going to win this whole thing. And if there’s anything the ladies like, it’s a winner. I wouldn’t be surprised if I had some fans at the after-party wanting my autograph, maybe pictures.”

“Sounds like I have some competition of my own tonight,” Asami agreed good-naturedly. The couple giggles.

Asami continues, “The fans can look however much they want. They’ll only be hurting themselves when they watch me take you home.” Asami was joking, but as she was talking she felt a little pang of jealousy. Their relationship was new, and she was the only woman Korra has ever been with. What if Korra _did_ like the attention from these hypothetical ladies?

Once the pair reaches the temple, Korra takes the first stair and turns as to make them the same height, and wraps her arms around Asami’s neck, touching their foreheads together. “No need to be jealous” she says as if reading Asami’s mind. 

Graciously, Asami’s lips find Korra’s. Still a little insecure at her self-inflicted train of thought, Asami deepens the kiss for good measure so Korra’s lasting memory of her is the way Asami made her shiver in pleasure. 

“See you later, Korra.” Asami starts walking backwards, towards the ferry. “Go Fire Ferrets!”

“Bye, my sweet turtle duck” Korra shouts back.

“What?” Asami laughs incredulously and confused.

“I don’t know - I was trying something out!” 

—-

_*Splash*_

_*Splash*_

_*Splash*_

It feels like there's an electric current flowing through the stadium air. The sounds of cheering and screaming over won (and lost) bets and music coming through the stadium speakers are deafening.

_“There you have it ladies and gents and neithers, with a devastating fiery knockout by Mako, the Fire Ferrets have won it all! What a night!”_

Asami and Opal jump up and down, gripping each other so hard and screaming in elation. Asami thinks Opal’s nails might have broken skin, but she could not care less. The night is an astounding success, it seemed like nearly everyone in Republic City was either packed into the stadium or listening to the stadium speakers set up in the parking lot. 

Below, Bolin and Korra have body slammed Mako on the ground creating a pile of sweaty, victorious Fire Ferrets. Even Mako wasn’t hiding his smile.

“I need to go see my man,” Opal proudly declares to Asami and the fans surrounding them, and airbends herself towards Bolin. “Nuktuk!” she bellows. 

Bolin looks up just in time and catches Opal in a way that makes them twirl around. Asami smiles and takes a moment to look around the stadium.

She can’t remember the last time she’s felt this sense of community. A sense of her city finally moving on from everything it had been through. A warm glow of pride fills her. She lets her gaze wander around the stadium, taking in happy faces.

_Hm_ , she thinks to herself when she notices a young woman looking utterly bored at the spectacle below. _Must have lost a lot of money on a bet_.

_“What’s this? Looks like the Avatar isn’t waiting around to get her trophy!”_

Asami whips her head back down and sees Korra jump over the edge of the platform below, waterbending a tornado of water that bursts her upwards until she lands on Asami’s viewing suite.

“Korra! Congratulations my turtle-duck!”

Korra laughs and Asami wishes she could have taken a picture of her girlfriend in that moment, perched on the railing of her viewing suite, sweaty, smiling, with hordes of people smiling behind her. Korra steps into the suite and reaches out to Asami, but stops when she notices that the stadium’s spotlight has landed on her.

“This is the only prize I need!” Korra yells out to the crowd and announcer.

Suddenly, a strong arm grabs Asami’s waist, and dips her. Asami feels her heart pounding in her ears as Korra lands a kiss on her lips, smiling the whole time, to the sounds of erupted cheers in the stadium. Asami really did feel like a prize. 

When they part, Korra turns and waves to the crowd. Asami glances up and notices the young woman who had previously looked bored now looks deeply interested, in Korra. Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s waist to hug her from behind and continues to pepper Korra’s cheek with victory kisses. In the back of her head, Asami couldn’t help but feel like there was a possessive part of her doing this to stake her claim in Korra.

After the celebration at the stadium dies down, Asami, Korra, and their friends make their way to stadium’s foyer where an after-party was already in full swing. Crowds of people were mingling, some talking in groups, some dancing to the music. Almost all drinking.

Korra touches Asami’s arm and points, “Look! Tahno’s band is playing!”

Asami smirks, “I know. I hired him because I knew how much you loved his music at Varrick’s wedding.” Asami’s pleased when she sees the slight blush and shy smile on Korra’s face.

As the friends enter deeper into the foyer, hands, faces, and voices bombard them all. One in particular cuts through.

“Hey Mako. I heard that you’re still single. I can change that you know.”

They all turned to see a short, fire nation woman focused only on Mako. Mako’s face immediately turns the color of his Fire Ferrets uniform. He sputters.

“Oh. That’s .. nice! Um. Thank you?” he offers sheepishly. Bolin and Opal both push him towards the woman. 

“What are you doing! Go!” Opal urges.Mako turns and waves before being dragged away (literally) by the confident, shorter woman.

“Good for him, he needs to get out of his shell more,” Asami says. The group vehemently agrees. The bombarding continues. Bolin stays to take autographs with Bolin and Nuktuk fans alike while Korra and Asami try to sneak through the crowd.

After a few steps, their efforts are proven unsuccessful.

“Avatar Korra!”

“Can we please get an autograph!”

“Please have a drink with us!”

It was clear that Asami was not going to be able to keep Korra for herself tonight. Slightly crestfallen but trying to hide it, Asami turns to Korra and nods once. “Go, give the people what they want.”

Korra gives her the lop-sided grin that is Asami’s favorite and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Immediately arms reach out and grab the Avatar, pulling her into a mob of fan girls until it looked like Korra was wholly consumed. Asami barks out in spite of herself, “Remember ladies, she’s going home with me tonight!”

Asami makes her way through the crowd, trying to enjoy the music and conversation. Throughout the night, Asami tries to repeat mantras in her head to ease her jealousy. 

_She’s the Avatar, she belongs to the world, not just you._

Asami hears a crowd of “oohs”.She turns to see Korra doing push ups with 8 children on her back and an entourage of women waving themselves off.

_They’re just admiring, totally innocent._

And when lady after lady ask for a photo with Korra:

_They get to see a picture of Korra, I get to wake up next to her and see the real thing._

Asami takes a sip of her drink, and when she looks up she chokes a bit on it. She squints. Across the foyer, the bored young woman from the stadium is talking with Korra against the wall of the foyer. Asami’s eyes narrow even further to the point her eyes are nearly closed.

The young woman says something that makes Korra blush, and look around. Korra scratches the back of her head. 

Asami’s eyes follow the young woman’s hand as it reaches up...

Touches Korra’s bicep...

And gives it a squeeze...

Korra’s blush deepens.

Asami hears thundering in her mind. _If only I were a combustion bender._

Asami isn’t sure why, but this is the last straw. Her eyebrows furrow and she storms towards her girlfriend and.. _that woman._ Those are _her_ biceps. Asami sidles up to the pair, and slips her arm around Korra’s waist which forces the young woman to retract her hand. “Oh hello! I didn’t see you there, sorry.” Asami smiles sweetly.

“Asami!”

“How did you not see me, princess?”

Korra, relieved, and the young woman, bitterly, say at the same time. Asami doesn’t miss the muttering, and steps towards the young woman. Korra whips her head nervously looking between the two women.

“What did you call me?” 

“A princess. Is that not what you are? Thinking you own anything you see.”

“Look, I don’t know what your problem is but you had to know what you were doing wasn’t right.” 

“What are you going to do about it? Have your _bender_ friends fight your battles for you?” 

Now to Korra, “You’re the most powerful bender in the world. You ought to be with someone who can understand that, and relate to that power.”

Asami was gripping Korra’s waist so hard that Korra winced. She points at the young woman’s chest, “I don’t need _bending_ to bend and break your body in half.”

“Let’s do it then,” the young woman eagerly retorts, excitement in her now wide eyes. And something else Asami can’t quite place in that moment. Hunger? “Let’s go into the parking lot and handle this, just us two.”

“Woah woah woah,” Korra steps in between the two women, arms outstretched to create distance between them. “Maybe this is just one big misunderstanding but I don’t care. It was nice to meet you, I guess. I’m going to take my girlfriend home now.”

The young woman stands there seemingly frustrated. She opens her mouth like she wants to say something else, but turns and walks away without another word. Asami keeps her in her sight until the young woman leaves the foyer. 

How _dare_ she? Princess? Asami wasn’t surprised that some would think she acts like a princess, she would have expected as much. What Asami was surprised about was how personal the words _felt._ The heat behind them. 

Korra steps into her line of sight with an amused look on her face. The two look into each others eyes for a moment, and then Asami breaks into a sheepish smile. Korra has a temper. Asami is the cool-headed one. That is part of their shtick. _Was_ , Asami thinks. Now Asami is slightly embarrassed.

“You can say it,” Asami concedes.

“I knew you were going to be jealous! I told you so!” 

“Okay, I admit it. I can get jealous.”

“And violent apparently,” Korra snickers.

“I know! What was that! It’s just.. I _know_ how enticing those biceps are. I fell in love with those biceps years ago. Those are my biceps. The Avatar belongs to the world, but those biceps belong to Asami Sato,” Asami rants.

Korra nods in agreement, smiling, “The biceps belong to Asami Sato.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - plot building... this is going somewhere....

_“I can’t believe Kyla said no to going out with me. Ugh.." burp "She was ugly anyway.”_

_“Yeah man she isn’t - “ hiccup “- worth it.”_

_She watched as a pack of drunk men stumbled their way past the window she sat perched at, watching the streets below. Disgusting, she thought to herself. Must be coming back from the stadium._

_She was angry. As usual. But now she was angry with a purpose, which was a little bit better than normal. But she was also frustrated._

_She took turns glancing between the clock and the streets below, nervously, but trying to hide it even though she was alone._

_Did I give them enough time? They’re smart — they’ll be fine, she rationalized. In and out. Undoubtedly with minimal security since the princess would inevitably try to bolster her angelic image by letting most of her staff attend the pro-bending tournament. Under the cover of nightfall. Easy. Yes, they’ll be just fine._

_“Ow.” She looked down and saw she was clenching her fists so tightly that her nails broke the skin on her palms. She shook her head and wiped her palms on her thighs. Yes, they’ll be here any moment. She couldn’t let herself think of the alternative._

_Instead she stared into the night sky and replayed the night in her head. She’d never been so close to Asami Sato. Asami didn’t seem as tall up close, she mused. She stored to memory Asami’s scent, the way the Avatar looked at her, the texture of her hair. Asami reminded her of a cat. Long, slender, and agile._

_If she didn’t have a reason not to, she probably would’ve found Asami to be the most hottest woman in Republic City._

_Then she imagined what would have happened if Asami did choose to fight her. The joy - the relief - that would have bloomed in her chest at each impact she would have made on Asami’s too put together face. Soon, hopefully._

_Skkkkkkrrrrrrch_

_She whipped her head towards the window and saw a car driving haphazardly down the street with its lights off. The car pulled over, and someone stepped out. He was gripping one of his arms and blood was freely dripping onto the street._

_The fantasy will have to wait._

_——_

“Forgive me?” Asami bat her eyelashes. 

“Forgive you for what? That was awesome. I almost wish I hadn’t stopped you two from fighting.” Korra laughed softly and bumped her hip against Asami’s as they walked through the night towards Asami’s estate. The two left shortly after the young woman huffed out of the stadium and after they made a quick round to say goodbye to their friends. 

Asami smiled, until a concerning thought popped into her head. With her free hand she gestured as she talked. “I hope you weren’t worried for me, Korra. I can certainly handle myself in a fight.”

“I know that!” Korra expressed earnestly. 

“Good. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I’m this helpless thing you always have to protect.” The two walked in silence for a beat.

“The only reason I did stop you two from fighting was because she seemed… unhinged.” Korra’s eyes darkened for a moment and her head tilted towards Asami. “For a stranger, she seemed like she knew some weirdly personal stuff about you, ‘Sami.”

Asami frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Obviously she knew who you were, but it felt like she _really_ knew who you were.” Korra’s brow furrowed as she recalled their interaction.

_Korra found herself leaning against the wall of the foyer, finally able to catch a breath from taking pictures and signing autographs. She was scanning her eyes for Asami when she felt someone walk up to her._

_“Avatar Korra?” Korra turned to see a tall, thin young woman with piercing golden-brown eyes and dark hair intently looking at her._

_“Hey!” Korra smiled and bowed. “Korra. And you are?”_

_The woman smiled without her teeth, her eyes amused. “I’m a huge fan! Not just of your pro-bending, but also your general Avatar slash saving the city endeavors. You’re very… heroic.” The young woman tilted her head, “and beautiful” she finished with a wink._

_“Ha-ha, thaaannk you?” Korra scratched the back of her head. In her life, she never knew how to take compliments from other women, but she especially didn’t now that she had a girlfriend. She glanced around to look for Asami and started to turn her body._

_Unfazed, the young woman shifted her body in tandem and continued. “Looking for someone?”_

_“Uh, yes actually. I haven’t seen my girlfriend, Asami Sato in a little bit and I wanted to find her. You’d like her! I could introduce you two!” Korra explained, slightly embarrassed to be called out and feeling examined under the young woman’s unblinking gaze. Jeez this girl’s intense, Korra thought to herself._

_“Oh I know Asami Sato.” The young woman said in a lower tone. When Korra looked at her she continued quickly, “I feel like I know her. Who doesn’t? Fancy pink vacation homes in Ember Island, graduations at the top of her class, fancy tutors flown in from all the nations, custom made cars, royal ex boyfriends, mastery in self-defense. She lives the dream.”_

_Something tickled the back of her head as the young woman spoke. Is it normal for someone to know this much about Asami? I guess maybe you could if you grew up in Republic City. “Did you go to school together?” Korra offered._

_The woman barked a laugh. “No, of course not.” Korra thought the woman appeared to lose interest in the train of conversation because she took a moment to look around the foyer, and when she looked at Korra again her demeanor was different. More playful, or challenging._

_“Say, do you ever hold personal training sessions? It would be great to train with someone with fabulous muscles like yours.” She reached up and grabbed Korra’s bicep._

Korra and Asami were approaching Asami’s estate. Korra stopped walking and Asami turned to face her. “She even knew what color your vacation home was on Ember Is land. It just seemed like a lot.”

“She did?” Now Asami’s brow furrowed. “I guess it’s possible that she could have seen my family and I there when I was little, but I agree it is a little strange. In any case, it’s over now, and I bet we won’t be seeing her again.”

Korra smiled and nodded. “You’re right. Maybe I’m just being protective.” She looked up at Asami and suddenly kissed her tenderly on the lips, cradling her face with her hands. Asami expected this to be a brief kiss, but instead Korra deepened it and parted her lips. Asami gladly accepted the invitation and returned Korra’s kiss enthusiastically, slipping her tongue inside Korra’s mouth. Asami never passed on such an opportunity.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist and pulled her closely against her own body. Korra’s hand entangled itself in Asami’s hair as Asami began to nuzzle her face and lips along Korra’s jawline and down her neck. Much to Asami's delight, Korra moaned when Asami’s lips found purchase on a spot on Korra’s neck below the end of her jaw. Asami’s hands traveled up Korra’s torso, enjoying the sensation of traveling over Korra’s body, and brought her lips back to Korra’s.

She had nearly forgotten what they were talking about when Korra finally broke the kiss and brought their foreheads together. Korra sighed, “I just don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. I know we haven’t been dating long, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

Asami buried her face in Korra’s hair, smiling. “I feel bad for anyone who ever tried to hurt me on your watch.” Asami shifted herself upright and grabbed Korra’s hand. “Let’s get inside before I end up in tomorrow's newspapers for groping the Avatar in public.”

The couple walked up the driveway to the Sato estate. Asami was excitedly imagining the night ahead…when they heard movement and shuffling within the home. She straightened her body and adrenaline began to coarse through her body. She had given the staff the night off and made sure to fortify the estate's security systems. No one should be inside. 

She whipped her head to look at Korra and knew Korra had heard it too when she saw Korra looking focused and alert towards the door. Korra made eye contact with Asami, and the two spoke wordlessly to one another. Asami nodded. 

Korra suddenly pivoted her body and kicked through the front door.“Hello? Avatar here. It would be in your best interest to come out quickly and peacefully!” Korra burst through the entryway and began air bending throughout the mansion.

“I had a key you know” Asami muttered to herself.

Asami put on her glove and began stealthily stalking through the mansion opposite to where she could hear Korra barreling through it. She figured that anyone in the estate would be moving to avoid Korra. She heard a window shattering and movement overhead that didn’t sound like Korra. She calculated their only escape route and crouched behind a corner that gave her a vantage point of the door to the mansion's back gardens. 

Once crouched, she gasped as memories flooded of her as a young child crouched in her closet. Trying to keep quiet as she watched a fire bender approach her mom through the slits of the closet door. She struggled to maintain her breath as she relived hearing her mother's voice for the last time, defiantly standing up to the intruder over 15 years ago.

_"I won't tell you where they are. The police are on their way. You won't get anything from me."_

“Let go of me! — Ugh” Asami's senses snapped back to the present day, and she tensed her muscles, ready to spring. The voice - a man’s voice she now knew - was getting closer. She could hear the sound of Korra’s air bending sending the man into the walls and surrounding furniture.

She heard Korra demand “Get back here!” before hearing her grunt as if struck, and the man’s footsteps scurrying in Asami’s direction. _I’ll be sure to shock him for a little bit longer for that_ , Asami decided.

Asami saw the man sprinting down the hallway towards the door she was staking out. Right as the man was within reach, Asami deftly sprang from her position. She placed her hands on the ground and swept her own legs into the intruder’s and sent him towards the ground. Once there, Asami grabbed him with her gloved hand to incapacitate him. 

“Ughhh,” the man groaned. Asami grabbed him with her gloved hand again and punched him across the face with her free hand. “And that was for hitting my girlfriend.”

——

It wasn’t long until Lin came to pick up the intruder and take him to the station. Members of Lin’s force were walking around Asami’s home taking photos and taking notes as the man was loaded into a metal bender’s truck. Asami stood by the wall, hugging herself, brow furrowed, and deep in thought while Korra worked with the metal benders. She should be happy the intruder didn't get away, but she was feeling troubled. Guilty. Guilty that she couldn't have done what she did tonight all those years ago.

“He still isn’t talking, but don’t worry Sato we’ll break him.” 

Asami looked up at Lin. “Thanks, Lin.”

Lin arched an eyebrow. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. I would have thought some pipsqueak like this would be just another day in the life for Team Avatar.”

Asami made a face she hoped was at least close to a smile. “Yeah. It’s nothing. It’s just not the first time someone has intruded my home, you know?” Asami was actively trying to keep her emotions at bay as memory after memory of that night tried to make their way front in center in her mind’s eye. She knew Lin knew what she was talking about, and Lin respectfully gave Asami space after that.

After Lin and the force took the intruder away, Korra and Asami decided to spend the night on Air Temple Island in order to have a peaceful night's sleep. As much as they could at this point, anyway. 

The ride to the island was quiet mostly because Asami was too thoughtful and distracted to keep up any conversation Korra tried to make. Once in their room, Korra let Asami have alone time washing up in the bathroom before checking in. Korra was sitting up in their bed when Asami came out of the shower in her pink robe and joined her. 

“Hey” Korra smiled. Asami weakly returned the smile. “Hi.”

Korra tried again in a light hearted voice. “What a night, eh? I loved fighting with the Fire Ferrets, but I love beating up bad guys with my girlfriend even more.” Korra didn’t get much of a reaction.

One more time. She lightly touched Asami’s hand and spoke softly. “Hey..what’s going on? You seem quiet. Talk to me.” Asami turned to look at Korra and Korra’s eyes widened when she saw tears in them. “Asami?”

Asami sighed, overwhelmed, not sure where to begin. She looked up at Korra again. She knew she loved Korra and knew Korra loved her. They’ve supported one another in the past, and she shouldn’t be ashamed to hope Korra could do it again. It certainly wasn't like they've never seen the other cry before, or haven't helped each other through tough times.

She started, “It’s just..that home has so many unpleasant memories for me. That is so sad. It’s where I grew up and became who I am, but whenever I step foot in it I think about the worst moments of my life. I think about my mom being killed, my dad betraying me and being arrested for being an Equalist, finding out that there was an Equalist artillery beneath my feet, my dad being killed right when I’ve forgiven him - and now this. A stupid intruder who didn’t even seem to take anything noticeable.” Asami put her face to her face as she choked back a sob.

Korra pulled Asami to her and cradled Asami in her arms. Asami choked out, “Just random.. unpredictable.. random, unpredictable violence.”

Korra held her tighter. She tried to keep her breath even so that Asami could focus and be soothed by its rhythm. “I know what it’s like to be haunted by your past. I know what it’s like to feel like your past and your worst memories are there around each corner, waiting to taunt you. Mock you. Remind you.” Korra lifted Asami’s chin and kissed her cheek. “I want you to know that you’re the strongest person I know. You’ve succeeded at everything you’ve ever done. You were able to forgive your father despite everything that happened, and be the pure, kind person you are - all while living in that house.”

Asami sniffled and laced her arms around Korra’s neck. “Thank you, Korra. I think - I think maybe it’s time I moved on from the estate.”

After a moment, Korra leaned back, and Asami saw enthusiasm and determination grow in Korra’s eyes. “What are you thinking about?” Asami pressed. 

Korra grabbed Asami’s hands and beamed at Asami. “Let’s do it, Asami. Let’s get you out of that estate.  Let’s... Let's move in together!” When Asami didn’t immediately answer, Korra started looking around and talking in circles. “I know we haven’t been dating long. But we’ve known each other for _so_ long. We’ve _loved_ each other for so long! I know I want to be with you forever - well - at least as long as you'll have me - I don't want to be presumptuous. But I would love to wake up with you every day and not have to worry about the airbender children interrupting us when we sleep here. No pressure either way. Maybe this was a dumb idea —“

Asami shut Korra up with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely giving me some excuses to write some fluff alongside some action. Let me know if you prefer to see more fluff or prefer to see more action!


	3. Chapter 3

_She had her hands hovering in the air ready to catch the man as he stumbled into the apartment, clutching his bleeding arm._

_The man fumbled his way to the living area and breathed out a half sigh, half grunt as he sat on the worn and creaky cot. “Spirits. What happened? I thought we would have had more time.”_

_She paced to the kitchen and walked back with a glass of water, a rag, and gauze. She kneeled in front of the man and guided the glass into the hand of his undamaged arm. Reaching out, she gingerly began to inspect the wounds. “I admit I wasn’t at my best. I saw them and winged it.”_

_She picked up the nearby rag and motioned to be handed the glass of water back. The man winced as she poured water on his wound and began lightly dapping with the rag. Her wiping paused for a moment as she continued, “I was able to make conversation with the two of them by flirting with the princess’ girlfriend -“_

_“The Avatar?” The man interrupted in disbelief. She rolled her eyes._

_“Yes, the Avatar. I flirted with the Avatar actually.” She smiled at the memory. “Princess came over practically sprinting. Anyway the conversation didn’t last long.” She began wrapping his arm with gauze. “How did this happen?”_

_“It took awhile for Jin and I to find the room as you described it.” He said pointedly. She smiled when she detected the vague playful teasing in his voice and delicately punched his arm._

_“Yeah, well, it’s been awhile. Continue.”_

_He smiled briefly through his eyelashes. “We found it eventually. But that’s also when they came home. Avatar Korra burst through the home and was outside the door before we could barely register what was happening.” Her eyes widened and he took a sip of water._

_“We knew then that there would be no way we could out-run her. But we could convince her that there was no one to chase. Jin decided to fight the Avatar long enough so that I could escape. I had nowhere to go but out the window, and the glass cut my arm. I sat in the trees a few yards away and watched them take Jin to the police station.”_

_The two sat in silence for a moment thinking of Jin. Her mind was reeling hearing these details. Half of her worried over Jin. Would Jin break? Would he expose them? Everything they’ve planned? The other half of her mind focused on a question that felt like it was burning a hole in her skull.“Did you find it?”_

_The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a bundle of paper and placed them on the ground next to her. “You’re going to get what you want, babe.”_

_She gasped, a hand to her mouth as she gawked at the papers beside her. At first she couldn’t make out what the random patterns of black quill lines were making on the page. It wasn't until the man lightly brushed a runaway tear from her cheek, that she realized she had been tearing up and she blinked to refocus her eyes._

_She then was able to admire sketch after sketch of mechasuits designs, formulas being calculated in the papers’ margins, and chicken scratched notes of suggested engineering improvements. She flipped the pages and found purchase orders for materials, invoices. She found letters signed by Amon himself. The woman tensed happily. If she had been given a more comfortable childhood, she might have been the kind of woman who would squeal in delight in this moment._

_But, she hadn't been, and she wasn't that kind of woman. Instead she made herself focus on their plan, and everything that still had to be done. She laid the first page of the documents on the man’s lap. The pair locked eyes, silent understanding between them, and the woman nodded._

_The man lifted his hands and took a breath. The woman’s eyes darkened as she watched black swirls emanate from the page as the man carefully waterbent the ink upwards, removing any trace of the words that had once been memorialized onto the parchment._

_The woman patiently watched his progress. It was almost a spiritual experience, she mused. Our histories are fragile, mutable. Our perceptions of who we are can be so easily manipulated. As certain words and thoughts were removed from the documents, she felt powerful. She felt the retribution and course correction she dreamt of was coming to fruition. She could handle anything that threatened her plans._

_The man placed his hands in his lap when he was finished. The woman placed both of her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply, biting his lips. “We’re rewriting history, Rae.”_

_She found herself a quill and black ink, and began writing._

_——-_

When Asami’s eyes fluttered open, her first sight of the day was Korra’s mouth half open, softly snoring and drooling. She giggled softly to herself. 

Asami happily lied there in their guest bed on Air Temple Island admiring the way Korra’s face and body looked in the morning light. Her moment of bliss was only that, a moment, until the memories from the night before flooded back into Asami’s mind. 

“Ugh” she groaned against the responsibility and work last night’s intrusion of her estate undoubtedly was going to cause her. Asami rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and thought about the latest in a series of unfortunate events that seem to plague her life. _Between the tabloids and potential stalkers, I wish I could run back into the Spirit World for another vacation._

“Hey there.” Asami’s hands were gently lifted away from her face and she saw Korra staring down at her sleepily. Korra lowered herself and kissed her girlfriend as if she really missed her company during the 6 hours they had been unconscious. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead” Asami murmured into Korra’s lips. Korra repositioned herself so she was on her side, arm splayed across Asami’s torso. 

“Morning.” Korra smiled, still groggy. “What were you groaning about?”

Asami sighed exasperatedly. “I was groaning over not being able to enjoy waking up next to my girlfriend without thinking about our absurd lives and the hordes of bad guys that always want to ruin our nights together.”

“Hey. One bad guy tried to ruin our night, but I don’t think kicking his butt and having _my_ girlfriend agree to moving in together counts as a ruined night in my book.”

Asami smiled at Korra’s goofy morning face. She knew Korra would do anything to make her happy. And when her gaze drifted to admiring Korra’s muscles (which were _very_ visible in Korra’s tank top) Asami was reminded that she would also always be safe with her. Asami smiled coyly and pushed down on Korra’s shoulder so that Korra was now on her back, and Asami was straddling Korra’s waist. 

“Well I don’t think there’s any way he could ruin this morning either..” Asami purred. 

Asami slipped her fingers under Korra’s tank top, and gave herself the luxury of trailing over Korra’s abdomen. Asami bristled victoriously when Korra sighed happily at Asami playing with the drawstring of Korra’s sleeping trousers. Korra lifted her hips to help Asami start to pull them off —

“GOOD MORNING!” The door slammed against the door with a loud boom and Asami felt wind sweep her hair over her own face as Ikki flew into the room with the gusto only the air bender children could ever muster. Korra looked like someone kicked her in the stomach. “Dad says to wake you up. He says -“

Ikki continued talking without pausing while the couple peeled themselves from their bed and made their way to the kitchen.

“—Then Meelo burped so loud it made Bumi fall off —“

“Thank you, Pema” Asami smiled to the air bending matriarch who passed Asami a warm cup of tea. Tenzin’s dining table was filled with a bountiful assortment of vegetarian breakfast options. Tenzin, Jinora, Kya, and Bumi were already seated, a little ways into their breakfasts. She sat down next to Korra and began piling food onto her plate. 

“— and Asami I also wanted to say you looked _really_ pretty in this morning’s paper and even if they’re all saying those nasty rumors about you, you should still be happy that they’re at least using flattering photos —“

“What nasty rumors?” Asami froze, roll of bread hovering her plate. Korra looked up from her food to listen. The rest of the table fell silent as the adults began to look at each other nervously. 

Tenzin cleared his throat. “I-uh wanted to tell you in private.” He shot a disciplinary look at Ikki, who shrugged unfazed. “This morning’s Times circulated an unsavory rumor about your 'ties' to your father’s .. old contemporaries.”

“What are you talking about, Tenzin?” Korra asked impatiently, even though everyone in the roomknew what Tenzin was alluding. Kya slid a newspaper page down the table towards Asami and Korra. Asami lifted it and saw the headline.

_Equalist Movement Still Alive - Secretly Led By Future Industries’ Asami Sato_

The paper showed two photos side by side. On the left, a photo of Asami giving a speech at a recent political fundraiser with Korra smiling at her. On the right, an old photo of Asami and her father Hiroshi in front of a Satomobile. The result of seeing the two photos together was eerie and captivating, Asami had to admit.

“That’s ridiculous! Do you know who wrote this? I’m going to talk to them and give them a piece of my mind.” Korra exclaimed passionately, punching her palm for emphasis.

Tenzin raised his hands. “Calm down, Korra. It’s just a sensational piece of gossip. You must admit that with your two’s notoriety that you would have expected articles like this to be popular.”

“No, why would I expect this? This is dumb. Asami fought _against_ the Equalists, why would she keep the movement going in secret?”

“We know she wouldn’t” Kya added, trying to be comforting. Korra was wound up, and once Korra was wound up it was hard to reign her in.

“It makes no sense. All these articles keep coming out about Asami for no real reason. It feels like ever since we came back from the Spirit World, the public can’t leave her alone. Even that guy last night could have been a stalker, or a journalist looking for a story. I just don’t understand how sudden this all is.” Korra’s arms waved in the air as she talked, confused.

Everyone at the table fell quiet and looked anywhere other than at Korra. Korra scanned the room and raised her hands. “What?” She barked.

The room was silent. Bumi sniffed. 

Asami put down the newspaper and placed a hand on Korra’s tense shoulder. “It’s because ever since I came back from the Spirit World I’ve been dating the Avatar.”

Korra’s head whipped around in shock and fear. The wide, innocent eyes made Asami's heart skip a beat. Asami smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay, Korra. I knew this was going to happen. You’re the bridge between the human and spirit worlds, and I’m the CEO of the city’s biggest company. Of course people are interested. Even nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah Honey, you two might be the most dangerous couple in all the nations!” Bumi boomed. 

_Dangerous_. Asami's breath stopped and flashes of memories flooded one after another in her mind. 

_Her father in his mechasuit, trying to drill into her own before Bolin stopped him..._

_People chanting violently in front of posters of Amon..._

_Seeing Korra, Mako and the others being attacked by mechasuits..._

_Slipping on an Equalist glove for the first time and electrocuting her father..._

Her train of thought barreled her even further back in time to Asami’s childhood. She rubbed her arm as if she was cold. _There were warning signs that were there before I was wise enough to recognize them..._

_Wandering down the hall and hearing murmurs of her father’s late night phone calls. Hushed voice, behind locked doors...._

_The darkness in her father eye's when he urgently made her and her mother suddenly leave public places with no reason, as if he had seen a ghost..._

_The time his voice snapped “Don’t talk to people like them” as he yanked Asami’s little arm when she wandered away at a festival to watch a group of benders make funny firepuppet shows with the help of their firebending, empty hat at their feet to encourage tips..._

“That’s ridiculous. Asami and I would never hurt anybody.” Korra retorted, snapping Asami back to reality.

“But if you wanted to, together you two _could_ hurt a _lot_ of people. The media feeds on playing up fear like that.” Jinora explained.

Korra looked at Asami helplessly. “Asami, I’m so sorry. I knew the public and the newspapers couldn’t get enough of me, but I didn’t think they’d harass you like this.”

Asami shook the rest of her past memories out of her head, and smiled confidently. “I wouldn’t be good at my job or be good at being the Avatar’s girlfriend if I couldn’t handle little hiccups like this.” She picked up the paper and casually ripped it in half. “Luckily for everyone, I’m amazing at both of those things.”

The group finished their breakfast, over which time Korra was finally able to calm down and even make a few jokes at the situation. 

Asami felt lighter by the end of breakfast too. She had a complicated relationship with her father and despite her father’s death, she found that relationship was still evolving. She had years to come to terms with her father’s Equalist ties, and was grateful she was able to work side by side him during Kuvira’s attack and forgive him. 

Sometimes though - perhaps a product of learning a major, life shattering secret of her father’s at such a late age - it was easy for Asami to tell herself there was still so much that was never told to her. More secrets, waiting to upend Asami’s life all over again.

But sitting at breakfast, next to Korra and next to her chosen family - Asami felt strong enough to handle anything. Whether that be fear mongering journalists, or an underground Equalist society, or panic attacks over her past traumas.

Korra walked Asami to the Temple entrance so that Asami could commute to the office. Korra swiftly slid in front of Asami, leaning against the entrance door frame. “Soo…” Korra began, trying her best to look nonchalant and cool. “Can I see you later?”

Asami nodded and Korra sighed happily. “I’ll see you later. Maybe we can have a picnic to enjoy the nice weather today.”

The couple suddenly felt the presence of someone else. Asami heard Korra question, “Lin?”

Asami turned and saw Lin staring solemnly at the couple with her arms crossed. “Lin? What is this for?” Tenzin appeared, flanked by Pema, Kya, Bumi, and the air bender children. “Why are your metal benders surrounding the Temple?”

Lin uncrossed her arms and pointed one at Korra. “For her. Just in case.” Lin then turned and walked over to Asami, and placed her hand on Asami’s back. “Sorry to do this to you, Kid.”

Asami swallowed and felt the eyes of everyone on Air Temple Island looking at her in shock.

“Asami Sato, you’re under arrest for the aiding and abetting of Amon and the Equalist driven violence 4 years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening ladies gents and they / thems. Thank you for reading!


End file.
